The First Female Smurf (Hero Stories)/Journal Entry (Prologue)
Hero's Journal: March 21 (morning) "Greetings, let this smurf introduce himself. This smurf's name is Hero and I am the Guardian of my fellow Smurfs. What makes this smurf have this smurfy role in the village is that this smurf possesses an extraordinary power that no other Smurf has, for you see, this power allows this smurf to smurf powerful energy beams and blasts at any threats that smurf the village." "As you can probably smurf, this role gives this smurf a great responsibility, which this smurf must smurf to every single day of this smurfs life, but this smurf will confess, this smurf was not born with this power as this smurf was a normal smurf up until that unsmurfy incident that happened when this smurf was just a Smurfling. This smurf does not like smurfing about this incident, but this smurf will try to tell you. It all smurfed many years ago when Papa sent this smurf and a few other Smurfs to gather smurfberries for dinner, when this smurf was just about finished smurfing my second basket, this smurf smurfed a weird glow behind a tree and this smurf went to go see what it was that was causing it, and this smurf noticed it was seven different colored stones were the cause of it, so without thinking this smurf smurfed up one of them to see what they were, and soon the other six began to float and loop around this smurf before they entered this smurf's body." "After that, this smurf noticed I now smurfed a golden H on my forehead and this smurf could now fly. So this smurf quickly finished gathering the smurfberries and returned to the village, and went straight to Papa to smurf to him the situation that occurred. He told this smurf to be very careful with his new found powers. It was not easy for this smurf to smurf such a difficult task as ...... this smurf can't explain it but ....... this smurf almost killed a fellow Smurf because he called this smurf a power mad freak. This caused this smurf to smurf into an uncontrollable rampage, which resulted in this smurf being exiled from the village, and that this smurf would not be allowed back until this smurf learned to control his powers." "This smurf did finally learn to control his powers, but only after this smurf smurfed to the age of 150, this smurf immediately smurfed back to the village to tell Papa that this smurf could now control his powers, but there was no smurf present in the village apart from Jokey, who was hiding in a barrel. He told this smurf the others were smurf-napped by Gargamel, so this smurf smurfed straight to Gargamel's hovel in order to rescue my fellow Smurfs. This smurf easily defeated him and rescued my fellow Smurfs. We returned to the village where this smurf was smurfily accepted back into the village. Now every Smurf treats this smurf like any other Smurf despite the powers this smurf has." "So now this smurf's introduction is over, this smurf hopes you find the adventures about this smurf, very smurfy." Smurf to Part 1 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The First Female Smurf Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles